It Only Takes A Week
by Iambic Brose
Summary: Daniel was an angel who thought he might have been in love. Andrew and Randall were two angels who fell for love. All three have feelings for each other, but while two are demons, one is a pure angel. And they've met again. Now things are set in motion that none of them can stop, and they have to wonder...do they even want to stop? Falling takes a lot of things, including, it seems
1. Lust

**A/N: We just wanted PWP... but then we went and made plot. I am so sorry, everyone. There will be three XXX's to state when the smut ends up happening, and then three again when the scene is over ~ Kas**

 **We just wanted to do a horribly smutty sex scene with incubus demons...but then we had to plot... Where have our lives gone, my twin... ~ Kit**

* * *

"Aw, come on, Andy. This one is gonna be _easy_." A tall man with shockingly white hair purred in a low and easy voice, words almost drowned out by the laughing and shouting of the bar they were in. "Barely any effort on our part, really." In a secluded corner of the bar, in a swath of shadows, the man cooed softly before wrapping his arms around his companion's shoulders and snuggling into him, draping himself across his back. "Just one last hit an' then we can do whatever ya want~"

The man he was draped across, a bit shorter and with black hair instead of white, rolled his eyes in exasperation - although he made no move to shrug the other off of him. "And how easy is this supposed to be, exactly? This better not end up like the last one, Randall."

"Honestly. One mistake an' ya never let me forget it," Randy pouted, kissing the back of the man's neck sweetly, sharp teeth lightly nibbling the skin. "It's simple. He's already halfway ta hell, we just need ta...tip the scales, a little, is all. A nice little power percentage, and a bit 'a favor. Easy as can be." His voice was soft and persuasive, arms moving down and wrapping around the other's waist, fingers curling into belt loops. "Would I ever lead you into danger knowingly, after all?"

"Yes." Randy gave a quiet huff, Andrew not bothering to give it a response. "So, I'm guessing by all this talk, you have a plan, do you?" He smirked, leaning back into the taller and enjoying the soft and sweet touches. Randy always _was_ soft on him.

"Mm, I might. A sympathetic stranger there ta listen ta all his woes and troubles, a long lost friend, a bit of flirtin', a soft spot, an' an offer ta drive him back ta where he's stayin'." Randy's voice was soft and light with a heavy tinge of a British accent, teeth tugging on the tip of the nearest ear, which was just a bit too pointed to ever be anything human. "Nothin' ta worry about, Andy. Just a quick little job."

Andrew hummed, smirk never leaving his face as he looked back to him. "Alright, I suppose you've convinced me. And just where are we to find this little wayward soul?"

"Remember that nice little bar just off that Route 66 place? The one we love so much?" It was nothing like the bar they were in now, which was newer, and attracted the younger crowd. The one he had his eye on was worn and run down, filled with only the most lost and wayward of souls. "He's already there an' halfway drunk."

"And what does he look like?"

"Blond hair, quarterback of his old high school, rather fit, an' on a downward spiral straight inta hell. A bit 'a trouble at work, a bit 'a violence with his girl, an' a crush on an old male friend of his that never went away that he was just _ashamed_ over. Rather cute, I suppose," Randy shrugged, turning Andrew around and shoving him against the wall with a sharp snap, pressing close and sweetly nuzzling against his neck. "Nothin' compared ta you though, my darling."

Andrew chuckled, having barely tensed at the spike of pain, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I would hope not, my dear." Slipping out of the hold easily, he gave a tug to the collar the other wore around his neck as he walked towards the door. "Come on, now. We have a soul to fetch."

Randy let slip an almost purr like noise at the _wonderful_ sensation of leather tightening around his throat, easily following after the other at the tug of direction. "Aa, whatever you wish, my darling...and maybe afterwards...you an' me can have a little 'date'."

"Hm, do you have a plan in mind for that one, too?" The voice was more amused than anything, although the smirk and glint in his eyes told Randy just what the other thought of his plans.

"Oh, one or two ideas that ya might approve of," Randy hummed, shuddering at yet another tug to keep him moving. "Ones you might _greatly_ enjoy."

::

Andrew jabbed his elbow into Randy's ribs, shooting him a glare as they glanced at the bar counter. "I _thought_ you said he'd be alone."

"He was supposed ta be, at any rate," Randy huffed, rubbing at his, now sore, side. Demon strength was certainly something to be wary about... The bar they were now in was an old one off the major highway, looking more like something out of an old 50s movie than anything anyone would want to willingly visit.

Garbled music played over worn and cracked speakers, while drunken shouts for more beer filled the air. It certainly didn't smell too nice, either. Andrew and Randy lingered in the back under an archway, just out of the way to where they could observe whoever they wanted to. In this instance, it was the _two_ humans at the bar, the one they were after, as well as one who looked like he was too young to even be _in_ the bar.

"Our luck that someone would get there first," Randy snorted, draping himself over Andrew and narrowing his eyes at the young adult. There was something... He looked average enough, with black hair, a sympathetic smile, and warm eyes. A bit too thin, a bit too worn, a bit too much like a pastor's son, but something... "What do ya think, darling? Would ya rather we left?"

Andrew hummed, tilting his head as he watched them. "No, no. In fact, this one could give us a bit more of a boost than our original target, don't you think? Plus there's something about him... I want to investigate more into this." He gave a nod as their original target stood to leave. "After you, then."

"As you wish," Randy hummed, giving the other a light kiss to the cheek before slinking over to the bar, sliding into the seat and looking startled at seeing the adult next to him. "Oh, ah, hi. Sorry, didn't see ya there, it's sorta...been a long night." Looking closer, he looked far more like a wayward reverend, rather than a wayward soul. That gray scarf around his neck, though...

The other gave a small shake of his head, giving him a smile. "No, no. No, it's perfectly alright. Long night, then? Well, you're not alone, there. Anything you want to talk about?" Randy looked more than a bit startled and on edge, opening his mouth to speak before pausing and shaking his head.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. You just..." Focus, Randy. You had a target, here. "You reminded me of someone I used ta know is all..." Someone...who was long, long gone. "Yer very sweet, though, mind if I get ya a drink while we're here? First person that's offered ta listen tonight."

"Heh, I, ah, I'd take you up on the offer, but I should probably be going." Technically speaking, he wasn't even supposed to leave the apartment, let alone be all the way out here at a _bar_.

On his other side, however, Andrew slid up to sit next to him, tilting his head at Randy. "There you are! I've been looking for you for ages! I see you're in good company, though."

"Ah, Andy! Sorry, sorry, it was a while so I didn't think ya had made it tonight," Randy smiled charmingly, gaze flickering back to the other. "At least one small drink? Just ta thank you fer tryin' ta help." A small, soft smile. "Ya know, we still don't know each other's names. Mine's Randy."

The man gave a weak smile, and a nod. "D- Daniel... I suppose a drink won't do too much harm." There seemed to be a long pause between them, Randy finally shooting as best a smile as he could at the other.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure ta order somethin' you might like." Sliding off the stool and heading for the bartender, he shot a meaningful look to Andrew, centuries of pain in his gaze as he passed him. "Be back in a 'mo!"

Daniel rose an eyebrow in his direction. "A...mo?"

"British, I'm afraid. We lived there for quite a time and he refuses to drop the accent," Andrew sighed, small smile on his face as he studied the other discreetly. Same crystal blue eyes, same tousled black hair, but...he had grown so much, since they had last seen him... "I rather prefer French culture, myself." If only they could tell him who they were...

"...I can see it." Daniel nodded, before giving another nod towards where Randy had gone. "So, ah, how do you two know each other, then?" There was no possible way. Too many people with the same names, the same looks. He'd nearly lost hope, at this point.

"He's...been in my life for as long as I can remember," Andrew sighed, tiny smile on his face, and faraway look in his eyes. "I was a bit...wary of him, at first, with how affectionate he was, but I suppose I grew to be more fond of him than I realized." Far too late, for him to realize. "Him and...one other..."

"That certainly sounds like a story to tell."

"Oo, trust me, ya don't want ta get him started, petit ange. Once he starts a story, he doesn't stop until it's finished. And that one is a tricky one," Randy grinned, setting their drinks in front of them, pushing one towards Daniel. "I figured ya would like somethin' sweet. Just like you~" And the tone was more teasing, than flirty, like he had planned.

Daniel, however wrinkled his nose at the compliment while he stared at the drink that had been put in front of him. "...What kind is it?"

"The only kind Andy will tolerate," Randy snickered, nudging it a bit closer. "It's fruity, sweet, and probably somethin' ya would like better than what I drink." Daniel took a small sip of it, immediately making a face. "Gonna guess ya don't drink very often, then. If it helps, it's a bit of an acquired taste." Randy pushed Andrew's drink own towards the man.

Andrew hummed, taking his drink and sipping at it. "Much like coffee. Randy's is more of the drink you can never really acquire a 'taste,' for. Instead, you just push through. Similar to tea."

"Excuse you," Randy huffed, kicking at Andrew's barstool. "Tea is much more lovely than that _swill_ you call a drink! Enjoy drinkin' yer ground up beans, ya nerd."

"Enjoy your boiling leaf juice, you ignoramus."

"What- What do ya even have? A word a day calendar or somethin'? Really, Andy...really. 'Ignoramus?'"

"You _bought_ me the damn calendar!"

"Hm...is that so? Whoops, my memory must be slippin' in my old age," Randy hummed, wicked smile on his face as he took a sip of his own drink. "I'll have ta be more careful 'a that in the future, hm?"

A chuckle came from Daniel, who was covering his face with his hands. "Idiots," he quietly said, though there was no bite to the words. Randy raised an eyebrow, and, really. There had to be retribution for that- And if he just so _happened_ to poke the weakest tickle spot he had ever found on the angel, then, really... Not like he could be faulted. Daniel yelped at the motion, though, squirming away from him.

"Whoops, my mistake," Randy hummed, looking a bit too amused. "My hand slipped." Honestly, he was allowed to have a _little_ fun with one of the angels he had fallen for...fallen for in all ways... "So, Danny!" Because Daniel was far too posh and uptight and he always _had_ been more of a Danny. "What are ya doin' in a place like this?" He nudged the stool with his foot, giving it a light spin. "It really doesn't suit ya."

Danny reached for his drink, blinking at seeing it wasn't there. He glanced over towards Andrew, who was sipping at a drink, an empty glass sitting next to him. "...I, ah. Right. I was just trying to help someone." While he talked, Randy switched his drink with Andrew's new one, putting it back in front of Danny. "Best I can do is to try to talk to them." He shook his head, lowering his voice to a mutter. "Not that many of them listen."

Andrew glared over at Randy. "I was drinking that."

"Too bad I paid fer them, so I get ta decide who gets what," Randy grinned sweetly, nudging it back towards Danny some more. "And while not many listen, at least ya can get through ta the ones that do, yeah? That's gotta count fer somethin'."

"I guess. Not like it counted when it _mattered_." Huffing, Danny sipped at the drink, sticking his tongue out at it, and by extension, the taste.

"Maybe when ya fail...it was fer a reason, yeah?" And, alright, Randy could admit there was some thinly veiled pain in his voice. "Not everthin' works out tha way ya want, but sometimes it can be fer the better...maybe not the best, but the better, yeah?"

At least the way it had happened...it was better. Danny hadn't fallen with them, they had managed to keep him away from it. From all of it. They had only known the horror stories back then and if things had been different, if they had known the actual truth of what it was like-

If only...

Danny glared into his glass, taking another sip from it before setting it down. "Or maybe some people just have terrible luck. Thanks for the drink, but I should probably be going." Before _someone_ decided they wanted to stop by and find him missing.

Seeing Andrew was rather silent, Randy gave a sigh, looking back to Danny with a charming smile. "Any chance we could give ya a lift back ta where yer stayin'?" It wouldn't hurt to have a few more minutes indulgence with this angel...just a few. "Thanks fer puttin' up with us, an' all that."

Giving them a smile, Danny gave a small shrug. "Well, I suppose you're pretty sweet. I guess I could use a ride. Better than trying to catch a bus, at this hour."

"Great," Randy beamed, standing up and nudging Danny towards the door. "It's the black car in the last row, out there. You go ahead an' we'll pay fer the drinks. Sound good?"

"I thought you said you already paid for them."

"Oor I put them on a tab." A shrug. "Either or. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Shoo with you." A gentle nudge to the door. "Shoo, shoo."

Rolling his eyes, Danny followed the nudge out the door. "You don't have to do that, you know." Randy only waved him off, waiting until he was out of sight to cuddle up to Andrew, nuzzling the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist, language slipping into something else.

" _What's wrong, my darling?_ "

Andrew sighed, leaning into the touch. " _Centuries of looking for him, and we accidentally run into him in a bar. We deserve this, somehow._ "

" _I believe that's called retribution of the divine_ ," Randy mused, giving a light kiss to the neck before tugging Andrew up, kissing the tip of his nose. " _Come along, darling...we can't keep our perfect little angel waiting, now can we_?"

" _He always was an impatient little brat. But...you_ _ **need**_ _energy. If we take him back, then we may not be able to get you any_." Andrew was fretting over him as always, cupping his cheek and slightly pouting.

" _One more day won't kill me, darling_ ," Randy chuckled, grabbing the hand by the wrist and tugging it away, kissing the palm sweetly. " _It's been a bit hectic lately I can admit...but I'll be fine for one more day. Besides, allow me just this small indulgence, hm_?"

" _Seeing as it's indulging the both of us? How could I not_?" A small sigh, and Andrew was grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the door. "Come on, then. Don't want to keep him waiting."

"Mm, true," Randy smiled, following after and grinning at seeing Danny standing by the car. Pulling the keys out, he let go of Andrew and bounced over to where the other was. "Alright then, petit ange, just tell us where yer stayin' and we'll get ya there in no time!"

Danny gave a small shrug, rubbing at his arm. "Oh, it's just a little apartment downtown. Big huge sign. You'll know it when you see it."

"Noted." Opening the back door for Danny, Randy made a dramatic bowing gesture. "After you, good sir." Looking up, he gave a sweet smile. "Not sure if I mentioned, but I very much like yer scarf." He was actually surprised the other had kept it, since it was something Andrew had given him centuries ago.

Danny quietly snorted as he climbed in. "You would." He had always whined to Andrew about wanting one of his own. Pretending the comment went by unheard, Randy closed the door for him, raising an eyebrow at seeing Andrew was in the driver's seat.

"Excuse you. Need I remind you I am holdin'- I am no longer holdin' the keys- You _shit_." Goddamn demon tails and Andrew's skill at stealing things when he wasn't paying attention.

Andrew only gave him a sharp grin. "I suppose I'm driving, then, aren't I?" Randy huffed, going around to the passenger's side and buckling himself in, giving a glare to Andrew. He would need to get revenge for this, later... Flipping the radio on, he finally settled on something it sounded like Danny might like. Andrew only rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, come on. You drive often enough. I should be allowed to, every now and then. So, Danny, you said it was downtown?"

Danny blinked at being addressed. "Huh? Oh, ah, yeah. Downtown." He may have gotten a _little_ into the music. Only a tiny bit. Randy only looked proud at the fact, turning back to Andrew.

"Still. Stealin' my keys is just wrong," Randy shook his head, looking pained. "Have you no shame, Andy?" ...He said to an incubus demon- Yeah, didn't think that one through.

"Oh, as if _you_ haven't stolen plenty from _me_." Andrew poked at Randy's side. "You steal my kitchen from me often enough. So you're just going to have to put up, and shut up."

"Wow. Wooow. Rude, just rude." Randy tsked, shaking his head. "What happened ta my sweet little Andy, I ask ya? The one who cuddled with me when he got scared, and adored me readin' ta him. Where's that Andy."

"He died, along with my soul." Pausing, Andrew glanced at the rearview mirror back to Danny, a little contrite. "Ah, that was a joke."

"We have very morbid humor," Randy nodded, stretching out in his seat and settling down, almost limp in it as he slightly curled up, looking near asleep. And, alright, might have lied about how much energy he had left... "So, Danny, whatcha doin' in this city?" Because...they didn't think any angels were in this one. Especially not _this_ angel.

"Oh, ah, nothing, really. I mean, I move around a lot. I guess it's the same thing I do in every city. Help people, keep to myself." And really, it wasn't a fun life. The only things he knew about humans was what he read in his books, and those weren't very reliable.

"Sounds kinda lonely..." Randy mused, gaze trailing to Danny, sad smile on his face. "Are ya happy, livin' that kinda life?"

Danny gave a small shrug. "Well, I mean, even if I wasn't, it's not as though I can do much to change it." Randy only sunk down in his seat as he gave a hum, the car falling rather silent. The rest of the drive to downtown was passed in much the same way, Randy only moving every so often to change the stations, movements the smallest bit sluggish. "...Are you alright?"

Slightly startled at the sudden question, Randy only gave a smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit more tired than I thought, 's all. Nothing ta worry about, petit ange."

"Hm," Danny mused, though he said no more on the subject. Because Randy's words only made him worry _more_. He had said to not worry about him, before, after all.

"Is this the apartment, Danny?" Andrew asked, car slowing down outside a set of rather worn apartments, only a few lights flickering on, here and there.

"Yeah. I know it looks terrible on the outside, but the inside is actually pretty great." Andrew nodded, pulling into an empty spot, and turning the car off. Randy was quick to bounce out and open Danny's door, arms hooking over the top as he shot the younger a brilliant smile.

"Safe, sound, an' perfectly delivered, free of charge! Thank ya fer drivin' with the Riters. We are the besterest~" And, yes, should probably try to find one of the all night open bars later tonight. Because...wow. So much less energy than he thought.

Danny rose an eyebrow at him as he clambered out of the car. "Riters?" Andrew had probably decided on the last name.

"Mhm. Andrew and Randall Riter, but usually it's just Andy and Randy," the man grinned, shutting the door after Danny and following after him at a leisurely pace. "We never got yer last name, ya know."

"Ah... Good question..." Randy gave a tiny chuckle at the other's quiet tone, ruffling the younger's hair and scratching at the scalp a bit.

"Don't worry about it." A pause, Randy tilting his head. "So, ah, guess we'll part ways here an' all, yeah?"

Danny paused at the door, biting his lip slightly. "Actually, ah... Do you want to come in for a quick drink? It's the least I could do." They had taken care of him so much. They deserved far more than a drink.

Randy glanced back to Andrew, seeing the other about to politely decline before he hurriedly spoke up, charming smile on his face. "We'd love ta!"

As Danny turned to unlock the door, Andrew glared at Randy, hissing at him. " _You idiot. How out of energy **are** you_?"

"Not...that much," Randy quietly coughed, shooting a winning smile at Andrew. "But, darling-"

" _When was the last time you slept with someone._ " A pause, Andrew's eyes narrowing even further. " _That_ _ **wasn't**_ _me._ "

"...Three...weeks?" And, yeah, Randy was in for it. Luckily, Danny had the door unlocked, and the younger proved to be such a wonderful shield against angry lovers. "So, Danny, what'd ya have in mind when you said drink?"

"Just a cup of my own special brand of- ah, warmth. Yes. Yes, that's it." Letting the near slip go, Randy only grinned as he followed after the other, trying not to be snagged by Andrew, because, yes. Angry demon.

Danny led the way up to his floor, turning to them curiously. "So, do you two live around here, then?"

"Mhm. We live a few miles away from here... Ten tops, I think? Little suburbs place." And, alright, the apartment didn't look _completely_ bad on a second look. He was just happy Danny looked to be in good health.

A snort from Danny. "You? In the suburbs? Somehow, I can't see it."

Andrew hummed as he glanced around the apartment complex. "At first, neither could I. But I think it fits us, rather well. So, why an apartment, then?"

"Ah, well, I didn't really get to pick. My...guardian is kinda in charge of everything." And he was pretty strict. Just as long as he didn't drop by for a visit tonight, he'd be fine. Probably. He'd probably be fine.

"Guardian?" Randy asked, looking confused - and slightly worried. Angels who did work on Earth...didn't have guardians, or anyone in charge of them... Madeline and Jackson, maybe, but then...but why just guardian? Why not plural?

"Ah, yeah. He's a bit... He follows rules a bit more than I'd like, I suppose." Finally getting to his apartment, Danny unlocked the door, opening it for them. "So, here it is." And it was...pretty bare. There was a couch and a basic kitchen, and a bible on the end table, beyond that, however... It was rather empty. Almost like no one even lived there.

"Mm, nice. Do ya like livin' here, then?" Randy was leaning towards Danny more than a bit protectively and, wow, yeah. Needed to control that. Otherwise he might get a bit _too_ attached to their perfect little angel.

Danny gave a small shrug as he looked around with a smile. "Well, I mean, it's not that bad. Wish I could decorate a little more, but this is nice, too." Randy nodded, glancing towards the yellow curtains on the windows - the only decoration - before curling a bit closer to Danny, who hummed, giving a small shrug. "Well. It's not gonna make itself. I'll be right back." Giving them a grin, he hopped into the kitchen, the sound of cups clattering onto a counter. "I'm okay!"

As soon as Danny was out of sight and into the kitchen,around the corner, Randy was turning around to Andrew and snuggling up against him, pressing as close as possible and whining. " _Noooo. He's too cute_!" He was so _weak_ to cute things, and right now...

Andrew only huffed, letting Randy cuddle up to him. " _I suppose you deserve it, don't you? Trying to get away without getting more energy, tonight. The way I see it, this is justice._ "

" _Piiity,_ " Randy whined, shuddering a bit before curling up closer. " _In my defense, I had planned to sleep with someone tonight...and I didn't think it was this bad._ "

" _You should know your limits by now. Over five hundred years, Randall._ " Randy whined again, burying his face in Andrew's neck and looking pathetic. And, yeah, now he remembered why he tried so hard to avoid low energy. It felt like a hellish sugar _and_ caffeine crash. At the same time.

" _Show pity to me. And I know my limits, I just...forget them_."

Before the conversation could continue, Danny was carrying a plate out to them with cups of...something covered in whip cream. "Here you go. Hope it's not too hot."

Detangling himself from Andrew, Randy shot the angel a sweet and charming smile. "I'm sure it's only as hot as you, which is probably quite a bit, then~" Dammit. Stop flirting, Randy!

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "Quit that. That's not allowed."

"No. Yer adorable an' smart an' sweet an' precious an' so absolutely an' completely wonderful." Each word rang with honesty, Randy smiling just as innocently as his words were. "I'm only speakin' the truth, after all."

"...I'm going to- Andy, I'm going to strangle him with my scarf. Don't try to stop me," Danny said as he remained seated, barely moving an inch.

"I shall do my utmost best to prevent myself from flying to his aide," Andrew hummed, picking a cup up and taking a seat on the couch next to Danny. Randy only huffed and snatched his own cup, grumbling to himself as he leaned against the wall, taking a drink and that...was...

Danny rose an eyebrow, curling his legs up underneath himself as he looked a little too proud of himself. "What is it? Is there something wrong with the drink?" Randy only further leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it as he clutched the cup to him, words slipping into Angelic.

" _I thought...you would have forgotten, by now...you were supposed to have forgotten..._ " Forgotten this stupid recipe he had taught the two, forget the fall, forget _them_. He was supposed to move on and be happy because if it was like this...how could he not feel guilt for not taking Danny with them?

Danny's innocent look dropped as he glared, his gaze falling to his cup. " _How could you expect me to forget? That'd be like asking you two to forget each other_." Andrew flinched at the words. When he said it like that... He glanced to Randy, who was curled up into a tight ball, head buried in his knees as his hands tangled in his hair, cup on the ground beside him. Danny paused in his guilt tripping, looking up at Randy in concern. "Randy?"

" _'M sorry...we were just- I was just trying to keep you safe and I couldn't even- I just keep fucking up over and over..._ " First with the fall, when Andrew had almost... Then with Danny, when he had refused to tell the younger what was happening, and left him on his _own_. He couldn't even- " _I deserved to fall for more than just love_..."

" _No, you didn't. Sure, maybe the things you do aren't always the...best. But they're done with the best intentions. You're trying, right? What, did you think I didn't notice how much Jasmine, Madeline, and Jackson checked in on me, after you fell_?" Danny gave him a small smile. " _You didn't do anything wrong_."

"...Great job, little angel. Really well done. You just went and made an _incubus_ cry." A tiny sniffle, Randy curling up even more. "I hope you're happy, you itty bitty angel."

Danny gave him a sharp smile. "Seeing as you made an angel cry? I rather am." And, yeah, Randy was now a broken pile of screw ups curled into a tiny ball on the apartment floor that was owned by an angel he had fallen for. He was upset stranger had happened in his life.

Sighing, Andrew gave a shake of his head. "Perhaps, Danny, but we felt just as terrible over the whole matter. We thought that we were giving you the best possible future by leaving you behind. It...wasn't pleasant. We thought saving you the pain would be best."

"'Saving me the pain?' What pain? Because whatever pain you felt, I probably had it just as bad." Andrew sighed, reaching his hand out to comfort the other before thinking better of it and letting it drop to his lap.

"I'm not saying you didn't, Danny, we just...we thought we were doing what was best for you. The entire time, we just wanted to keep you safe. Back then...falling was equal to death...and we couldn't stand that thought. The thought of that happening to _you_." Randy was still in the corner, shaking and unmoving at the same time. He was far too good at hiding his breakdowns, really.

Danny gave a sigh, setting his cup down and crossing his arms. "I know... But I thought it would have been worth it. Being able to be with you. But you guys didn't even ask me at all, or tell me what was going on. You just... You just _left_. Like it was _easy_."

"It wasn't easy...leaving you was one of the most difficult things we ever had to do in our lives, and we didn't want to, we just..." A sigh, Andrew shaking his head again. "It all seems to circle back into the beginning... I know we can't change what we did, Danny, but believe us when we say we are truly sorry for leaving you...and that we never wanted to."

Randy was only half paying attention, trying to focus long enough because he needed to _leave_. He needed to leave _now_. He shouldn't be around an angel when he was this low on energy...and then that angel being Danny? And _this_ talk happening? He couldn't...not to Danny...

Danny glanced over to Randy, seeing that he was getting closer to the door. He gave a huff as his wings came into existence behind him, flapping in annoyance. "Yeah, leave, why don't you? Not like you haven't before."

" _Did you ever think I wanted to leave?!_ " And, nope, there was the snap. " _I_ _ **never**_ _wanted to leave you two!_ " Randy was near curled in on himself, growl in the back of his throat as his fists clenched at his side, red eyes glaring at Danny while a leather-like, whip of a tail flicked into existence, tip ending in a spade point. " _Ever since I saw you two- Ever since the both of you opened your eyes you were supposed to be_ _ **mine**_ _! I was supposed to care for and protect you and I couldn't do a goddamn thing because I was an idiot who fell in_ _ **love**_ _with you two! You thought I wanted to leave?! Why would I when it's you two who are the only ones I have ever wanted_?!"

Shaking, he leaned back against the wall, all fire in him gone. " _How could I..._ " Sliding down to the floor, Randy was back in the position he had started in, tone sounding broken, and defeated. " _I never...how could I - we- ever...ever ask you to suffer the hell we thought this was..._ "

"You...You could have just trusted me to know what I wanted. Those years without you two? That was like my own personal hell. So many times, I thought I had found you again, only for it to be someone else." Danny gave a small shrug, his wings wrapping around him as he curled up. "I almost lost hope. I thought I wasn't gonna ever find you."

"Heh, well, you found us," Randy bitterly laughed, glancing up at Danny, eyes a swirling red. "Now what?" A silent shrug was Danny's only response. What could he say? They obviously didn't want him around. They were probably going to leave again, anyway. But that was perfectly fine. He was used to people leaving.

Andrew was the first one to break the silence, fingertips just barely trailing over one of the wings. "...Danny? Will you tell us what you want? No hiding, no lying, no doing what we think is best, just... Tell us what you want, mon cher."

A small shiver, and his wings were curling more tightly around him. " _I just want you two. I want- I_ _ **need**_ _you_." Randy had gone still and silent at the words, while Andrew blushed a bit, startled at the response.

"I- Ah, I...hadn't quite expected it to be phrased like that." And...oh shit. Randy...after hearing that an angel - that _Danny_ \- needed him... Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Did you want it to be put lightly, or did you want honesty?" The tone was more than a little snarky.

"...Definitely Danny," Andrew sighed, looking utterly defeated before he put his arms out, making grabbing motions for the other. "Get over here, you brat. You still owe me a hug, and I need it." Danny practically collapsed in the other's lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Andrew easily held him, running a hand through his hair and speaking quietly enough to where even _Danny_ could barely hear. " _My dear, you just confessed to needing us... Randy is an incubus demon with almost no power...I'm not sure if you fully understand what that means._ "

Danny paused at that, glancing back over to Randy. Well, that answered that question, then. " _...But I mean it._ "

"You might have to explain what _you_ mean by needing us," Andrew sighed, scratching at Danny's scalp. "There might...be some conflicting opinions, after all."

Leaning into the touch, Danny hummed. "No, probably not." Andrew rolled his eyes, scratching a bit more as he sighed.

"Centuries later and you're still a brat- Oh for, Randy, stop hiding in a corner and get over here." Randy looked startled at the sudden command, nervously standing up - and more than a bit fidgety - as he walked over to sit on Andrew's other side.

" _This is a terrible idea and I hate you_." Because how could he be expected to control himself like he was when around an angel? Around _Danny_?

Danny paused, curling up a small amount. " _You don't..._ _ **actually**_ _hate me, right?_ " Randy looked near frantic at that, quickly cupping Danny's cheeks and shaking his head.

" _No, no, no, no, no! No, I was talking about Andy because he has terrible plans and no Danny I could never- How could I ever hate you when I'm so absolutely and completely in love with you?_ "

Eyes widening for a moment, surprised at the action, they narrowed. He's ranting too much, Danny thought to himself. I wonder... He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Randy's lips. He drew back quickly, blinking innocently. " _Promise?_ "

Oh...oh. This child was _evil_ and _cruel_ and _**vicious**_. Sighing, and looking utterly defeated, Randy near collapsed against Andrew's side, looking utterly pathetic. " _Promise_." This evil cruel- How was he still an angel?!

Danny tugged lightly on the end of Randy's shirt, glancing away from him, cheeks a small amount of red. " _...Show me?_ " Randy's eyes turned an even darker red, tail flicking out to wrap around Danny's wrist, the demon giving a sweet coo as he leaned forward to nuzzle and curl up to Danny.

" _If that is what you wish, my sweet, I would be more than glad to..._ " Each word was dripping with want and need, Randy pressing a featherlight kiss to his lips, not bothering to part as he gave a low chuckle. " _Is that what you want, my perfect little angel?_ " Blushing brightly, Danny gave a small nod.

Andrew gave a small cough, clearing his throat and drawing their attention towards him. " _If what I think is happening **is** happening, perhaps we should move this to the bedroom, then?_ " Randy only beamed brightly, drawing Andrew into a lengthy kiss, biting his bottom lip sharply at the same time he dug nails into the back of the demon's neck, jerking them across.

" _As you wish, my darling~_ "

Shivering at the touch, Andrew glared at him. " _That was cheating, and you know it._ " Randy only gave another smile, nuzzling against the other, fingertips soothing away the pain and marks he had left. Andrew broke away from the touch, standing up with Danny in his arms. " _Come on, then._ "

" _...I'm being carried._ " Randy only slid off the couch gracefully, tail flicking through the air as he hummed and followed after them, tail flicking out to scratch at the tip of Danny's spine. He did so hope the other was still weak in his spine... Danny shivered, curling closer to Andrew at the touch because that felt so nice and he hadn't felt something like that in years and " _Cheater_."

" _You already know this, little angel_ ," Randy cooed, fingers trailing through feathers and giving light tugs, free hand running down the frame of one, nothing like the featherlight touch Andrew had given him earlier.

Andrew nudged Danny lightly. " _Which door is it, Danny?_ "

Danny, who was near purring, blinked at the question. " _Huh? Oh, ah, left. Left door._ "

 _ **XXX**_

Andrew nodded and looked to Randy, who easily opened the door before shutting it after the two were in. As soon as Danny was set on the bed, Randy was drawing him back into a kiss, making it deeper as he pressed closely. Tail wrapping around the angel's upper thigh, Randy's nails trailed down the spine, drawing pinpricks of blood all the way down to the base, where they dug in even deeper. Gasping, Danny nearly went limp underneath Randy, having never really been touched like this by...anyone.

Andrew shook his head. " _Randy, my sweet, don't you think we should go a little easier on him? We want to actually be able to_ _ **play**_ _with him, after all._ " His own tail was now out, and moving fluidly through the air, bright red eyes watching the two in amusement.

" _You can hardly blame me for wanting to show him just how much I love him_ ," Randy hummed, pressing featherlight kisses to the angel's face, nails digging in deeper before he pressed a sweet kiss to the neck, followed by a sharp nip.

Danny's wings were completely limp, spread out on the bed. He gave a small huff. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was upset by how weak he was despite various...imaginings. Andrew snickered, looking entirely too amused. " _A little weak, don't you think? I suppose we'll just have to be careful. And build up a bit of an immunity_."

" _Mm, you were just as weak, if you'll recall,_ " Randy mused, nuzzling against Danny, tail moving to dig into the spine while he pressed another sharp bite to the neck, nails trailing down the edge of one of the wings at the same time.

Danny gasped, and yep. He was a limp pile of angel. One of his wings gave a halfhearted flap, and he hummed, arms reaching up to curl around Randy's neck. " _Randy_..." Randy only gave a hum, pushing Danny down to rest on the bed, leaning over him with a truly wicked grin.

" _Now that I have you under me, my perfect little angel, what would you like of me?_ " The tone was sugary sweet, Randy giving a gentle nip and tug to one of his ears. " _What do you want me to do?_ "

" _Mm, whatever you want. You know better than me, after all._ " And yeah, he had to stop himself from sitting back up to curl around Randy. That would... Yeah...

" _Hm, well...I'm sure I can think of_ _ **something**_ _,_ " Randy purred, tail curling around one of the wings and stroking trails down it.

Tremors going through his shoulders, Danny decided to throw his inhibitions out the window as he grabbed Randy's collar, using it to drag him into a kiss. " _Randy, please. I need you._ "

" _That's one way to get him flustered_ ," Andrew chuckled, watching as Randy near moaned at the tug, pressing closer to Danny as nails trailed so _sharply_ down the ribs and side, Randy pressing even closer as his tail curled more tightly around the wing. Andrew tsked, gently prying the tail off and giving it a sweet kiss - and maybe a small bite. " _Now, now, my sweet, we wouldn't want to overwhelm him too badly. His wings need to be taken care of..._ " For emphasis, he soothingly stroked the feathers.

A small sound in the back of Danny's throat at the soft touches, and he had gone limp again. But really, could you blame him? His wings being an embodiment of his core energy, it typically pained him to have anyone other than himself touching them, but at their sweet touches it felt so divine. As though he could lay there forever and be happy, so long as they didn't stop.

Randy, having shuddered himself at the touches to his tail, pulled back a little, making his touches lighter and softer, nuzzling into Danny and sweetly kissing each spot he could, sweet words being whispered to him softly while teeth played with the neck and ears. Danny gave a light moan, arching into the touches because while he did like the touches to be hard and unspeakably cruel, as Randy had been doing earlier, he much preferred this. Where he was able to just savor each moment and relish in every touch that was placed upon him.

Andrew only watched the two with fond amusement, letting Randy have his fun utterly _spoiling_ the other before he moved to help tug his clothes off, giving light tugs to the collar, and trailing sweet kisses down the shoulder blades, the older giving a sharp shudder at the sensation as he arched into the touches, just barely aware of anything at this point besides his sweet demon and angel.

Giving a small whine, Danny gave a small tug to Randy's collar. " _Randy_ ," he said a little more insistently than last time. The older followed the tug and pulled Danny into another kiss, fingers tugging at clothes and starting to push them out of the way, kisses trailing lower.

" _Don't worry, my little angel, don't worry...we'll take good care of you, love_." Touches trailing lower, Randy distracted the other with sweet, long kisses, free hand cupping his member and lightly rubbing it, still whispering sweet words as he pressed kiss after kiss to the other's lips. " _Just leave everything to us, my love. We'll make you feel good. We promise~_ "

Danny gasped, tensing up as he arched into the touch, eyes half lidded as he moaned. And that felt so nice but maybe Andrew was a little nope. Okay. No thoughts. All thoughts he had were gone.

Andrew gave a soft chuckle at the reaction, bending down to brush fingers through Danny's feathers, running nails over edges and pressing sweet kisses to what he could reach, Randy doing the same as he tugged the rest of Danny's clothes out of the way. Tail wrapping around the younger's member, Randy slipped a hand under Danny's back, pads of his fingers rubbing away the earlier scars and marks he had made, slowly building into deep, smooth circles rubbed into the base.

Danny's breaths became more similar to pants as his face flushed a deep red, which was rather amazing, judging by how erect he was. He looked over at Andrew almost dazed, glancing between the two of them. " _Please_."

A low chuckle was his answer, Randy nuzzling against him as his tail flicked out to lightly rub at the angel's entrance, pushing in just slightly before flicking back out. " _If you're still talking, my dear, then you are nowhere near pleasured enough_." He pushed the tail in again, Andrew watching in happy contentment, own tail wrapping around Danny's neglected member and giving it light strokes.

Danny groaned, his fingers slightly twitching. That felt...definitely not bad. A bit strange, as he wasn't used to anything like it, but... And Andrew certainly wasn't helping matters. He reached out, tugging at the demon's shirt. Andrew still had on far too many clothes. The hand was gently pulled off, Andrew pressing a light kiss to the palm before he did as subtly asked, pulling and sliding out of his clothes, tossing them on the ground next to the growing pile before he went back to lavishing attention on Danny. And really, how was Danny _not_ supposed to stare? He was allowed to admire his demons a little. And if his fingers reached out to brush against Andrew's chest, well, he could be excused.

Andrew only hummed at the touch, taking the hand and kissing the palm and fingers, brushing a kiss against the pulse point of the wrist, Randy busy pressing kisses to Danny's neck and shoulders, tail pushing in a little deeper. Danny shuddered, his fingers curling around Andrew's hand as he tried to get used to the foreign feeling _inside him_. It wasn't unpleasant. And the kisses and sweet touches were certainly helping.

" _Just relax, my little angel_ ," Randy hummed softly, kisses just as soft and sweet as he nuzzled up to Danny. " _We can stop at any time you want, if you feel we need to. We just want to make you feel good. Show you just how much we adore you. Love you._ _ **Obsess**_ _over you._ " Each word was paired with nails trailing across skin, quickly soothed away with warm fingers before the next word.

Moaning softly, Danny cuddled closer to him. " _No no, no, no. I never said I wanted to stop_." Because he really did not want to stop. It had been over _five hundred years_ since he'd seen them. He was a little needy.

" _Mm, as you wish_ ," Randy smiled, drawing Danny into a sweet kiss, carefully pulling his tail out of him, nudging the angel into a better position before slowly pushing into him, distracting him with a kiss as he did so. " _Just relax, my sweet, just relax...we're right here for you_." Danny arched, almost off the bed, as Randy's kiss swallowed up whatever sound he would have made. He tried to follow his words, he did, though he found it to be a bit difficult as he was more concentrating on the way Randy felt inside of him and Andrew's tail around him twisting and curling and yep. There went his thoughts again. They were nice while they lasted.

A soft chuckle, Randy's tail wrapping back around the younger's member, fitting perfectly against Andrew's. Pinning the angel's wrists to the bed, Randy gave the cheek a sweet, innocent nuzzle. " _Don't worry, my sweet, it's alright._ "

" _It's alright to fall_ ," Andrew hummed, arm wrapping around Danny's waist as he cuddled closely to him, nuzzling the other cheek. " _It's alright to fall since we'll be right here to catch you_."

" _No matter what, my perfect little angel, we'll always be here for you_ ," Randy cooed, hips rolling as he thrust into the angel at a slow and shallow pace, Andrew chuckling as he gave a light nip to the tip of Danny's ear, words low and soft.

" _We won't ever let you be alone again, my dear. We'll always keep you safe..._ " One hand slipped under to trail nails down the spine, Andrew pressing a bit closer. " _It's okay to fall, Danny..._ "

" _We'll catch you_." Danny was falling apart underneath them in seconds, shaking as Randy didn't stop, only increasing the pleasure he felt on his high. It was a dozen or so rough, sharp thrusts before Randy was burying deep inside him, a shuddering moan escaping as he came, just barely bracing himself from falling over. " _Oh my perfect, sweet little angel_."

Cooing sweetly in the angel's ear, Randy carefully pulled out of him, tail unwinding from his member and gently wrapping around Andrew's own tail, tugging it away to give the younger a moment of rest. " _My dear perfect little angel. How sweet you are._ " Andrew seemed to be the only one to notice the state of Danny's wings.

What was once a pristine white was now a dusky grey that bordered on black, a few feathers having fallen to the bed before fading to near nothing. And, really...maybe if they stopped now he could still... Looking to the two, and seeing Randy wrapped around Danny and sweetly complimenting him, and Danny slightly dazed as he hummed and preened at the attention, Andrew sighed. He...couldn't bring himself to take this away from the other.

Not when they had already taken so much...not this time.

Danny snuggled against Randy, tilting his head up and whispering into his ear. " _You know, Randy, I think Andrew's looking a little neglected, don't you think?_ " Randy quietly chuckled, curling closer to Danny as bright red eyes flicked to Andrew.

" _I think you're quite right, my little angel... I do believe we should fix that..._ " Sitting up, Randy flashed an amused Andrew a bright smile, tail snapping out to wrap around his waist before he was pulling the demon in for a deep kiss, featherlight touches being placed to bare skin, and nails trailing over the back of the neck. " _Dear love of mine..._ " Randy hummed, nipping sharply at the tip of an ear. " _Come play with us~_ "

A small shiver, and Andrew was smiling at Randy, pressing a kiss to the corner of Randy's lips. His tail flicked out to wrap around Randy's as he cupped the older's cheek before slowly trailing the hand back to rub circles behind his ears. " _If you wish me to, darling. What game would we be playing, then?_ "

" _Whatever game you wish_ ," Randy hummed, reveling in the sweet touches and feeling of the tail around his own. " _Just come play with us... Dear sweet angel who I fell for, perfect love of mine...play with me and our perfect little angel who never lost faith..._ " Arms wrapping around the other, Randy pressed a featherlight kiss to his lips, voice soft and warm and utterly devoted. " _Let yourself fall again, my dear love..._ "

Danny trailed a nail in swirls along Andrew's stomach, giving a look that was almost...curious. " _You said you'd be here for me, right? Aren't I allowed to say the same to you?_ "

Andrew paused, sighing as he nuzzled Danny's cheek. " _I suppose you are, my dear. So then, Danny. What game do_ _ **you**_ _want to play?_ "

" _Whatever lets me be with you two._ " Danny curled his arms around Andrew, tugging him closer and into a deep kiss, nibbling at the other's bottom lip as he pressed closer, just barely parting to speak. " _Andy...please. Please take me..._ "

Randy used Andrew's moment of startlement to run nails down his back sharply, clawing at skin as his tail wrapped around the younger's hard member, rubbing and curling in ways he knew would have him begging and needing more. Chuckling, Randy nuzzled the tip of Andrew's ear, nails sinking in further. " _You heard him, my dear love. He's begging for you, and we never_ _ **could**_ _deny our perfect little angel, could we? He needs you, my darling~_ "

Andrew, after giving a low moan, leaned over Danny, pressing soft kisses up his member, kissing lightly at the tip, letting his tongue swirl around it. Randy listened to Danny's breathy pants and moans, enjoying them thoroughly as he kept moving his tail, finally removing it when he heard Danny's breath start to hitch. Tugging Andrew back, Randy nuzzled behind his ear, murmuring quietly, " _He needs you inside him my darling. He needs to be taken by you and made yours..._ " A small nudge, Randy kissing the tip of the ear. " _Please our perfect little angel, my darling._ "

Andrew let out a throaty moan, pushing himself into Danny, his hand wrapping around the younger's member. He leaned over, pressing kisses to his chest, trailing up and taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Danny made a low keening noise in the back of his throat, arching into the touches and shuddering fiercely, Randy nuzzling him and murmuring sweet words into his ear, fingers combing through feathers and straightening them out as best he could.

" _There, there, my perfect little angel, all is well._ " He slipped a hand under the fallen's neck, nails scratching at the tip of the spine, while his tail slipped under to dig into the base. " _Just relax, my precious, and allow us to please you~ Allow us to show you just how much we have yearned for you..._ "

Danny's noises only encouraged Andrew as he increased his rocking, pressing in completely before almost fully pulling out. He hummed against Danny's chest, giving the little bud a light nip. Seeing the younger almost fully arched off the bed, Randy sat back a little and watched Andrew as he pounded into their sweet little angel, Danny writhing underneath him, fists clenched in the covers as he panted for breath. And, really, they were _gorgeous_. Tail wrapping around himself, Randy watched intently, eyes now a light colored red as he felt his arousal growing. His lovers were so _beautiful_.

Andrew switched to the other bud, raising his free hand to tangle in Danny's hair, nails scratching at the scalp as his other hand began trailing nails up and down Danny's member. He pressed a light kiss to the center of Danny's chest before returning his attention to his nipple. Danny was the first one to fall apart, coming with a bitten back noise, body shuddering as he reveled in the touches Andrew still lavished upon him, over sensitive body pulsing with each new thrust into him. Really, it felt _heavenly_. It was only a few more hard thrusts before Andrew was coming and clinging tightly to Danny before slowly pulling out of him. Being careful of the wing, he laid at Danny's side, panting heavily.

It was only a moment before he had Randy cuddling into him, pressing kiss after kiss and nip after bite to him and murmuring low things to him in words that had once long been forgotten to them. " _Oh my precious lover, my dear, dear angel who I fell for._ " Randy nudged Andrew onto his stomach, tail slipping under him and tracing patterns around his lower stomach and member, his own hard shaft rubbing against his entrance. " _Please let me have you, Andy- Please._ " He nuzzled into the back of Andrew's neck, pressing as close as possible to him. " _Please Andy I need you..._ "

Andrew hummed as he reached for one of Randy's hands, holding it in his own and giving him a small smile. " _How could I ever deny you, darling?_ " Thumb stroking Randy's hand, he curled up closer to Danny. Randy gave the demon a sweet kiss behind his ear, pressing as close as possible to the other before pushing inside, breathy noise leaving him as he began slow, deep thrusts. And, really, at this point he didn't even have words as his tail flicked out to wrap around Danny's wing, the demon continuing to lavish attention onto Andrew.

Danny shuddered at the touch, cuddling closer to Andrew, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck, one handed coming up to massage one of his ear tips. " _Andy, darling, you're so beautiful and amazing, the both of you. I love you so much._ " While Danny lavished kisses and attention to Andrew, Randy kept the pace slow and deep, whispering soft words of love to them both and pressing sweet kisses to the back of his neck.

Andrew hummed at the attention, relaxing at their touches and really. Randy knew exactly what to say and do to have him feeling amazing. And Danny was saying such sweet words, that he may have been losing himself a little bit. He started pressing himself back into Randy, his tail curling around himself.

Randy gave a light nip to one of the ears, moving a bit faster. " _Oh my dear, dear angel who I fell for...fall for me again?_ " His tail had moved from Danny's wing to the other's member, working with it to bring the other to climax. " _Fall for me, my darling._ " Shuddering, Andrew did just that, falling apart underneath Randy, quietly moaning his name and tensing around him. Danny only curled closer, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, kissing his cheek in between words.

A few more thrusts and Randy was coming along with him, shuddering as he curled around Andrew as much as he could, nuzzling into the back of his neck. And...this was what he had always wanted. To just be with his sweet, sweet angels. The ones he had fallen for, and would fall again and again and again for. Would face hell time after time for.

Carefully catching himself, he pulled out, nudging Andrew until he could give the other a sweet, loving kiss, moving to lay on Danny's other side.

 _ **XXX**_

Careful of the wing, he blinked at _really_ seeing them, a quiet whine leaving his throat as he brushed a hand through them. " _Your wings..._ " They were now more black than grey, and feathers were falling out here and there.

Danny blinked, turning his head to look at his wings. " _Oh... Well, it's fine. If it means I get to be with you, then I don't care._ " Smiling, he nuzzled his cheek into Randy's. " _As long as I get to be with you two, anything else isn't worth it_." Randy gave a small smile, curling around Danny and gently rubbing at his scalp, curling closely to him while his tail went to wrap around Andrew's wrist, pulling him a bit closer.

" _What did I ever do to deserve you two in my life..._ " Danny hummed, leaning into the touch with a smile as his eyes began to close.

Andrew smiled, leaning over him to kiss Randy's cheek. " _Whatever you did, keep doing it. Because it's working._ " He slipped a hand under Danny, rubbing at the base of his spine. The fallen purred, settling down between them as his breathing slowly evened out.

" _...Andy...we can't lose him again_." Randy didn't think _either_ of them would be able to lose Danny, not now. Not again. And now that he was falling...

Nodding, Andrew wrapped an arm around Danny's waist protectively. " _We won't. We're both stubborn, and we won't let that happen. That won't happen to him._ " Randy gave a tiny nod, curling around the fallen and pulling the blanket over all of them.

" _Right_...right. So, next step, stealin' him from this apartment, yeah?" Because, really...really. They needed to get him out of here - especially since angels would notice his falling. And soon, if what Danny had said about a guardian was true...

"If he even _wants_ to come with us." Andrew huffed, settling down. "But yes, that sounds like a good next step. At least we have somewhat of a plan... Though perhaps we should feed him, first."

"Better next step...also, how do we tell him we...sorta have kids?"

"...We'll get there later. First, we sleep."

"Three of them."

"Later."


	2. Day Two - Sloth

**AN: Sorry we're late. There's a Nano.**

* * *

Knocking on the door for the third time, Vladimir frowned into his cup of coffee. Daniel _always_ answered the door, to _anyone_. Finally, he dug through his pockets, fetching the key he had been given. Turning it in the lock, he entered the apartment, frowning further. At a glance, nothing seemed out of place.

He placed his coat on the rack by the door, about to call for Daniel when his eyes narrowed. Sitting on the coffee table were two cups of hot chocolate, with one on the ground near the wall. That just wasn't right. Daniel always finished his cup, especially of that particular beverage, and he never had company.

Vladimir walked down the hall, turning towards the bedroom door. Having no sense of personal shame, he pushed the door open, only to drop his cup at the sight that greeted him. "Daniel?!" Danny stirred slightly in his sleep, a tail wrapping around his neck and scratching at his head, soothing him back down. There was a tiny grumble from a still asleep Andrew, who curled closer to Danny.

Randy, utterly and completely silent, peeked an eye open at the angel in the doorway, bright red iris staring at him in distaste. " _If you wake them, angel, I can promise you that you will not like the outcome that greets you..._ "

Vladimir rebounded rather quickly, looking at him in disbelief. " _Is that so? And what exactly would greet me, should I choose to wake them?_ "

" _There is a reason demons were once the greatest enemies of the angels, and why the War endured for as long as it did...if you dare harm them, you will not leave this world with your_ _ **wings**_ _intact._ "

Glaring, Vladimir gave a scoff. " _And you expect me to leave him in_ _ **your**_ _hands? You low level, no named demons?_ "

" _We are not demons of the earth, dear angel_ ," Randy cooed, curling back up to Danny and pressing a few light kisses to him, nuzzling against his neck as his tail slipped free and cracked through the air like a whip. " _We are those fallen from the sanctum that was heaven itself_."

" _You_." Vladimir's eyes were slits as he glared, a glint of...something in his eye. " _So you expect me to leave him with you, then?_ " Something about this angel...did not sit well with Randy. There was a twisted power around him, something that was not quite...

" _What is your name, angel._ " And...how did this angel know Danny- Was he the guardian Danny had mentioned the night before?

" _Vladimir_." Son of a _bitch_. " _It is not too hard to guess at your identities._ " He gestured towards Randy's collar. " _I suppose some things don't change, do they, fallen?_ "

" _Mm, not quite_ ," Randy purred, curling back up to Danny, fingers running through his wings as his tail wrapped around Andrew's neck, massaging lightly at the scars and scratches and bruises.

Vladimir gave a huff, turning, his coat flapping dramatically behind him. " _Fine, then. Keep your trophy._ " Randy gave a light growl as the door snapped close behind him, the demon not relaxing until he heard the front door close as well. Honestly...

The room was utterly silent and still for a few moments, nothing heard but birds outside and the sound of cars driving by. Early morning sun filtered in through a dusty window, falling onto the room and bed and showing countless dust motes. The peaceful early morning was finally broken by a tired sigh.

"So Vladimir was his guardian...this won't mean good things," Randy mumbled quietly, nuzzling back up to Danny, tail still wrapped around Andrew's neck. "So, how much of that did you hear?" His gaze slid from Danny to Andrew, who had his eyes open and was watching him.

"Mm, all of it. I'm surprised he didn't put up more of a fight. They always seemed a bit attached to Danny."

"It's not the attachment, I fear," Randy sighed, lightly combing through Danny's feathers, and giving them a sense of order, tip of his tail rubbing over a particularly deep scratch on Andrew's neck. "Vladimir was never one to enjoy losing...this won't sit well with him."

Andrew hummed at the touch. "I suppose not. But what's done is done. They cannot save an angel from falling. The angel must make that choice of their own accord. I have the feeling that Danny won't be making that choice."

"More stubborn than either of us," Randy softly chuckled, stretching out and untangling himself from around Danny, tail fading out of view and eyes turning back into their usual dark blue. "Alright, I'll go make breakfast. You get more sleep, since I can't imagine yer _enjoyin'_ bein' up this early."

Andrew smiled, leaning over to give Randy a soft, somewhat sloppy kiss. "Mm, but it means that I get to be with you, so it can't be all bad."

"Wow, yer so sappy today," Randy teased, returning the kiss and grinning. "I'll have ta remember that." Slipping off the bed and gathering his clothes, he was was waylaid for a few minutes by being unable to find his boxers. "...Ya need ta stop that."

"Stop what, dear?" Andrew smirked as he watched Randy walking around the bedroom without clothes. "I'm merely appreciating the view."

"Oh, I bet you are," Randy snorted, finally just snagging Andrew's boxers and slipping them on, clothes following after. "Luckily I don't feel too bad about stealin' yer clothin' either."

Andrew shrugged, slipping Randy's boxers out from under the pillow. "I am absolutely fine with that." Slipping on the underwear, he cuddled back around Danny, tucking the fallen underneath his chin.

"...How...how long were those under there..." If nothing else, he had to admire how far ahead Andrew thought things through. But still...

Smirking, Andrew pulled the blankets back over them. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Randy rolled his eyes but went over to give a kiss to both their cheeks, tucking the blankets around them.

"Oh, go back ta sleep." Picking up Vladimir's fallen cup, and happy that only a bit of coffee had spilled out - enough to just leave - he headed for the kitchen. Collecting the other three cups he set them in the sink, looking in the fridge to see what he could make for breakfast and wow, no, okay. Car. He needed the car and he needed to go shopping for enough food for breakfast and lunch.

As soon as he found out where the keys were...

An hour later, and Danny was yawning, rubbing at his eyes. "Ugh, what did I eat..."

"I'm not quite sure on that, but I certainly know what you drank," Andrew snorted, not bothering to move from where he was still curled around Danny. "Bonjour, mon cher."

"...Huh. Thought that one was another dream." Danny curled into Andrew's chest, humming. "Where's Randy?"

"Making us breakfast," Andrew spoke softly, hand running soothingly through Danny's hair, free hand rubbing over the scars and scratches from the night before, soothing away any pain. "How are you feeling?" Another dream...huh.

Danny gave a small purr at the touch, relaxing in the other's arms. "Better, now that you're here."

"Ridiculously sappy and sweet as always," Andrew laughed, pressing a kiss to Danny's forehead. "Although I don't remember you talking as if from a trashy romance novel."

Danny gave his best innocent look, blinking up at Andrew with wide eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, I bet." Giving him a sweet kiss, he pulled back and pressed a few more against his cheeks and forehead. "Would you like to go and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, alright," he said as he made no move to get up. Andrew slowly raised an eyebrow at him, looking amused. "Carry me?"

"...I am fine with this," Andrew nodded, getting out of bed before getting dressed, helping Danny do the same before pulling him into his arms and cuddling him closer, pressing kisses to wherever he could reach. Danny gave a small laugh, his arms wrapping around Andrew's neck as he pressed a kiss to it.

"Love you."

"I love you too, Danny." A sweet kiss to his forehead. "Very, very much so." Snuggling against him a bit more, he carried him into the kitchen, noticing the other had let his wings disappear out of sight. "Randy? How's breakfast coming along- ...You overdid it."

"Okay- So, I might've- Yeah, alright, maybe- Yeah. A bit." Randy had completely taken over the kitchen, which was filled with warmth from the stove, and delicious smells from all the cooking he had done. Various ingredients were scattered around, and two plates already loaded down with food that looked like something out of a book. "Tiny bit."

Danny gave a grin as he looked around, trying to identify what exactly it was that he was smelling. "I like it. It's nice." And the kitchen looked almost...strange, with the two of them in it. As though they didn't quite fit into the scene. Not in a bad way, simply… Two people that had such warmth and life didn't fit into this tiny apartment that seemed so dark and cold.

"I'm glad ya do," Randy smiled brilliantly, near beaming as he picked up their plates and herded them towards the couch, waiting until they were sitting down to hand it to them. "Now eat, you tiny things, you." Danny looked to be more than a bit smaller from preference only, and they did _need_ to eat with their human like bodies, after all. Hm, angels still had that whole thing about gluttony...he would have to fix that.

Happily sitting in Andrew's lap, Danny stuck his tongue out at Randy, taking a bite of the food, and staring at it. "...I never knew food could taste this good." Randy nodded, smug grin on his face.

"The proper response ta my cookin'." He took Danny's fork, getting some food from a different section and sticking it in his mouth - albeit gently. "I am supreme."

Danny ate the food, nearly collapsing - rather dramatically - at the taste. "I didn't even know some of this _could_ be breakfast food. Only things I know are granola bars and sometimes waffles."

"...I...feel pain," Randy groaned, collapsing next to Andrew - just as dramatically - and throwing an arm over his eyes. "I must spoil you. I must spoil you horribly- ...Are these waffles from a powdery mix or do ya put them in a toaster oven?"

"Um, I think Vladimir put them in the toaster, why?" Randy clung tightly to Danny, not letting go as he snuggled closely to him. Andrew only watched in slight amusement, shifting around so he could munch on his own food. "Is that a...bad thing? I liked them. They smelled like cake."

"I shall make you real waffles tomorrow. None 'a those- Those _knock offs_."

Danny paused, staring at him in confusion. "To...morrow?" Randy blinked before letting him go, looking suddenly nervous and worried.

"I- Ah, I mean, if ya still- If ya want us here- I mean, if ya want us ta leave-"

"N- No, no, I just- I thought that- I was surprised you hadn't- But I never really said-"

"You two are absolutely terrible at talking things out." Randy shot Andrew a glare, the younger only stuffing a roll in Randy's mouth to keep him silent. "Now, let's try this again. Danny, we would very much enjoy it if you let us into your life again, although we understand that you don't have to, or might not want to. On that matter, what _would_ you like, mon cher?"

Danny curled up a bit tighter, looking down at his fidgety hands. "Well, I mean... I think it'd be kinda cool." And only the thing he had been dreaming and wishing for for centuries. Not that they needed to know that.

Randy, having finally swallowed the food in his mouth, looked to Danny more than a bit nervously, fidgeting with his sleeves. "So- Ah, we were kinda wonderin'- I mean yer probably attached ta this place a little, and might like it better, but if ya _wanted_ ta, I mean..." His voice got softer near the end, gaze on the ground. "We wouldn't mind you movin' in with us..."

"Ah, yeah. Yeah, that's cool. This place isn't that great, anyway." And he had to work at not absolutely tackling the two in a hug because really. Over five hundred years of not seeing them, and he gets all _this_. Whatever he did to deserve this, he would do it as often as possible.

Andrew cleared his throat, looking slightly...embarrassed, as he scratched his cheek. "So, on that note, my dear...how do you feel about children?"

Danny couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that, looking a little amused. "I think we're moving a little fast, don't you think?" Randy gave a snort of laughter, Andrew huffing and slapping him in the back of the head.

"No, no, not like that, it's more..."

"We sorta took in these three kids that live next door cause their mom is not so good and their dad died and we really kinda adore them and they're over a lot and we sorta got attached and kinda see them as our own and they sorta see us as their own and yeah. We kinda sorta might have three kids." Randy took another bite of food off of Andrew's plate. "They're cute."

"Alright. That... That sounds cool. That sounds really cool. Are they happy?" Danny tilted his head curiously at them.

"I'd like to believe so," Andrew mused, shifting around until he could pull out his wallet, digging through until he pulled out a picture of all of them. "The eldest, Josh, is fifteen. Stacy is eleven, and Annie, the small child I'm holding here, is six. I think she will quite like you."

Danny grinned as he looked at the picture, and the bright smiles each kid had. Randy wasn't in the picture, so he could only assume he was the one taking it. "They're really cute. So, how come they're attached to _you,_ then?"

"...Yes. It is story time." Randy groaned, Andrew only shoving another roll in his mouth to keep him quiet. "It started when we first moved into our house near...ten years ago? Eleven? Sometime around then. We were still unpacking when I went out to the backyard, and what do I find but a small four-year-old. One that suddenly clung to me and _refused_ to let go..."

::

Randy was flitting around the room Danny had showed them - his 'library'. It was a tiny room, but dozens of books filled every mismatched shelf in there, Randy recognizing most of them on sight. Stopping in front of a shelf that held books he knew every word to, he started bouncing up and down in joy. " _Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy-_ "

" _What._ " Randy snatched Andrew by his coat and pulled him over, still bouncing in joy as he pointed out the shelf. " _I... But..._ " Danny was curiously over to see what they were looking at, wide grin on his face as he did.

"Those are all my favorite books! I keep them there that way, you know, easy place to get to them, and all. I know every word front and back and just _they're so amazing even if they do have a few plot holes here and there and just the scenery and the characters and-_ "

Randy cut him off with a sweet kiss, nuzzling into him. "See, this is why I told Andy his writin' was good. Because reactions like yours." Wrapped around the other, Randy hummed, not really feeling like moving because _Danny hugs_.

" _...His..._ "

"Hm...I broke him." Randy kissed Danny's forehead, pushing him over to Andrew. "So, Danny dearest, how do you feel about the fact that all your favorite books were written by our sweet Andy here." Danny looked up at Andrew in shock before pulling him into a kiss, absolutely kissing him senseless. "Well said."

Andrew pulled away, blinking in shock. "I...uh... _All_ your favorites?"

"Yes. All of them. The writing styles are all way too similar."

"This is why I told ya not ta use pen names, but, ya know, centuries of livin'. Humans do tend ta like their conspiracy theories," Randy hummed, going back around the shelves and digging through books, pausing by Andrew's again and frowning. "Hold on, this one isn't yours..." Picking it up, he went still at the cover, looking more than a little broken. "Th- ...How... You found my book..."

" _Your..._ " Danny narrowed his eyes, lightly punching at him. " _You made me break down crying with that one, you jerk!_ "

"I didn't know you'd find it!" Randy defended, still looking over the cover he had drawn himself, a book he had almost given up hope of finishing, at one point. "I didn't ever think...I never even told _Andy_ I wrote it-" Oh shit... _Andrew_.

" _You wrote...what?_ " Andrew threw a glare at Randy. " _You wrote a book and you didn't tell me?!_ "

Danny sniffed, pulling the older into a tight hug. " _I hated it so much but I loved it so much because it was written so well and it reminded me of you..._ "

"I, ah...do not know how ta react here, I will be honest," Randy mused, returning Danny's hug and kissing the top of his head, silently reaching the book over to Andrew. "If it helps, it was written in a haze of pain and depression and anxiety so I don't quite remember it and I might've forgotten I wrote it there for a while."

Andrew took the book with a nod, grabbing Randy's hand. "Today is going to be nothing but us laying comfortably in bed while I read what I have no doubts to be my favorite book."

"O...kay?" Randy half asked, grabbing a few more books off the shelves as he was tugged along, Danny still attached to him in a hug.

"Okay, but what are we gonna do after reading?" They had to do _something,_ after all. Even if it was just tidying up, or cleaning, or...something.

"Best guess? Lay in bed and not move until sunrise," Randy snorted, pulling Danny along to the bed, Andrew already having claimed his side and started reading. "We're allowed a lazy day here and there, ya know."

Danny paused, blinking at them. "N... But we have to do _something._ Doesn't the kitchen need to be cleaned, or something?"

"Nah, I took care of it while Andy was tellin' ya about the kids, put the food away too. Nothin' left for ya ta do now but lay back an' read whatever you want," Randy grinned, setting the books down on the bed before scooping Danny up and setting him down as well, curling around him and nuzzling up to him. "Lazy day."

"O...kay?" Danny looked through the books Randy had grabbed. "Are you...gonna read anything?"

"No. I'm gonna sit here and lavish attention upon you because I missed you far too much and I have been deprived of Danny cuddles for far too long." For emphasis, his tail flicked out to wrap around Danny's waist, trailing down the spine as he nuzzled up to him, pressing a sweet kiss under his ear.

Danny pouted, setting a book on Randy's back and opening it. "Fine. I'll just read Soundless Clock without you. A shame, too. I was at the airship gala." There was only a moment before Andrew was throwing a pillow over Danny's face, not even looking up from where he was reading. "And that's not even the _best_ plot hole." This time his pillow he was laying on was jerked out from underneath him, and then thrown on top of him.

"Pat pat, Andy darling," Randy laughed, brushing the pillows off and curling back around Danny, settling down half on top of him as he stretched out. "You two read, I shall just sit here. And maybe nap." Because while his demon form was _bursting_ with energy from last night, his human form was rather tired from skipping sleep so often.

Danny kissed his cheek, settling back down and looking rather content. "Kay."

Andrew sighed, glancing at them. "Don't you two ever stop talking?"

"Don't you ever stop being pretentious?" Randy hummed, tail moving to tiredly curl around Andrew's wrist, an absent minded gesture that he had picked up so long ago. "We'll be quiet. Go read your nerd book, ya nerd."

"The nerd book that _you_ wrote." As he spoke, Andrew pressed a small kiss to Randy's tail with an equally small smile.

"Exactly. 'S how I know it's nerdy."

"Ssh, book time." Danny tugged on the blankets until they were covering the three of them.

About an hour later, Danny heard a sniffling, which he blinked at. Being dragged from the world of steamwork and powers above, he looked over at Andrew. The older was glaring stubbornly at the book as tears seemed to slowly fall down his face. Nudging Randy to wake him, he tilted his head. "Uh, Andy?"

Randy slowed shifted, eyes tiredly opening as he blearily looked from Danny to Andrew, face scrunching up in incomprehension at what he was seeing. "Andy, are you...are you cryin'?"

" _No._ You know me. I never cry." Randy gave a slow nod, scooting over until he was on Andrew's other side and curled up to him, upper body resting in his lap.

"Mhm, of course you don't, darling. Then you just won't mind if I sit here for a while, hm?" Looking up, he gave a quiet tug to the demon, voice quiet. "Bad memories?" Because that book _was_ titled Angels Fall for a reason. It was their story...completely.

Holding the book up with one hand, he curled an arm around Randy, giving another sniff. "...Maybe a little."

"Would you like us ta pretend you just have allergies?" Randy grinned, nuzzling into Andrew's stomach, tail slipping over to wrap around Danny's wrist. Because he quite liked being able to be next to both lovers.

While Danny examined Randy's tail curiously, as he hadn't had a good chance to last night, Andrew gave a small nod. "Yes."

"It _is_ early fall, after all," Randy mused, tail flicking out the barest amount, curling around Danny's fingers. "It's ta be expected ya get a few allergies here and there, yeah?"

Danny wrinkled his nose at the feeling - it was like a mix between rubbery and leathery. "But I thought that demons don't have allergies."

"We do, but only ta feelin's," Randy snickered, tail sliding out to curl against Danny's cheek, brushing against it softly, tip slipping down to softly brush against his neck in a way that would tickle, more than anything.

Danny snorted at the feeling, looking at Randy with a small grin. "That's weird."

"Weird is good," Randy grinned back, repeating the motion before draping the tail around the fallen's neck and shoulders, stretching out and curling back up to Andrew, eyes drooping closed.

Snickering, he lightly nuzzled his cheek against the tail. "And you guys say _I'm_ a cat." Randy only hummed, tail nuzzling back against the cheek as he went back to his nap, relaxing with both of them so close to him and yes. Yes, this was very good. "I love you."

"Mm, je t'aime aussi, petit ange." Sensing Danny's slight confusion, Randy gave a quiet chuckle. "We slip into French a lot."

"...I wanna go to France."

"Remind us ta take ya there later."

"Kay. Can we go back to reading, now?"

"Mhm."

::

Setting the book down, Andrew stared blankly, covering his mouth as tears trailed down his face. Danny put his book down, looking up at Andrew with concern. "An- Andrew? What is it? Wh- Oh. Alter- Right." It was only a few moments until Randy's eyes were snapping open, the iris a bright red as he immediately sat up and pulled Andrew into his lap, tail wrapping around him possessively as he nuzzled his neck.

" _Ssh, it's alright, my darling. It's alright. Just a few memories and thoughts that can't hurt you._ " Glancing at the now closed book, he gave a sad smile, running a hand through Andrew's hair before massaging an ear tip. " _Alternate ending?_ " Andrew only nodded as he clung tightly to Randy. It was a hope they had both had, but never truly voiced, and now, for it to actually come true...

" _Well, not so alternative anymore_ ," Randy mused, smiling over at Danny as he lightly kissed at Andrew's ear tip, nibbling it softly as his hand slipped down to rub soothing circles over where wings had once rested. " _But I don't think that's quite the only reason that you're crying._ " Andrew shivered at the touch while Danny gave the two of them a curious look.

"Why else would he be crying? I know that's what made _me_ cry." Randy carefully picked the book up and flicked to the page he needed, handing it to Danny with a small smile, pointing to the line.

" _I knew from the start what would happen one day...how could I not? Meeting you only sealed it, but back then...I knew I would fall for Andrew one day. Fall in all the ways there could be._ " Randy kissed at the ear tip again, hand slipping under the shirt to better rub at the skin. " _Did you ever doubt how truly in love with you I am, my sweet fallens?_ "

As Andrew leaned into Randy, Danny read over what had been pointed out to him, giving a small nod. "...I guess maybe a little." Five hundred years. There was a little doubt. Randy's tail slipped over to Danny, tilting his chin up as Randy gave a near broken smile.

" _Please at least believe me when I tell you that I love you. That a part of me has been_ _ **in love**_ _with you since the day I saw your eyes open...please don't doubt that, my love._ "

Danny gave him a weak smile. "Kay." Cause right now it was about Andrew. He would worry about his own feelings later.

Andrew's sobs had calmed down into hiccups as he curled up in Randy's lap. " _If you knew, why didn't you stay away?_ " Randy sighed at that, protectively wrapping his arms around Andrew and curling around him, tail wrapping around Danny's waist and rubbing at his spine.

" _How could I ever leave you two, when I was so in love?_ " Randy quietly asked, scratching at Andrew's scalp. " _My darling, how could I ever even_ _ **begin**_ _to leave you... My dear perfect angels...without you two, life barely holds any meaning to me._ "

While Danny hummed, leaning against Randy's side, Andrew gave him a curious look. " _But...you barely even knew me. If you had just stayed away, things would be different, and-_ " Randy cut him off with a deep kiss, sharply biting on his lower lip.

" _If I had stayed away, then I wouldn't be in bed right now with two of the most gorgeous creatures I have ever laid eyes on. Where would the good in that be?_ "

Andrew stared at Randy in slight shock as Danny stuck his tongue out at him with a huff. " _Lies._ "

" _Truth_ ," Randy hummed happily, dragging Andrew into another kiss as his tail dug into the base of Danny's spine, nails tearing across Andrew's neck at the same time. " _My two dear, dear, fallen angels...how sweet and perfect you two are~_ "

Andrew flinched at the scratch, nearly melting into the kiss. Danny clung to Randy's arm as he shuddered, nuzzling into him. " _Slander. Untruths._ "

" _Lies slander and untruths to your lies slander and untruths,_ " Randy shot back, digging the tip of his tail in more as he gave a wicked sharp bite to Andrew's neck. He loved being soft and gentle on them, yes, but sometimes...he did so love being a demon, sometimes.

Andrew gave a gasp, collapsing against Randy as his breaths became more huffs, than anything. Danny shook, his arms tightly wound around Randy's as he curled closer to him. Andrew's tail formed, winding itself around Randy's, and tracing patterns on the tip. Randy shivered at the touches, and, really, that was cruel.

Hand slipping under Andrew's shirt again, he dragged sharp trails down the shoulder blades, right where their wings had once rested, digging in as deep as he could. Tremors in his shoulders, Andrew reached up, pulling Randy's collar down and dragging him into a kiss. " _Do not play this game, love. I will win, as so many nights have proven._ "

" _And whoever said I_ _ **wanted**_ _to win?_ " Randy purred, near ecstatic at his collar being used against him, leaning into the kiss the other was pulling him into. " _It's so much more fun when you win, after all..._ "

Andrew let go of the collar just as quickly with a raised eyebrow. " _Well, then. I forfeit._ "

" _That was beyond cruel_ ," Randy pouted, nuzzling back up to Andrew, free hand slipping down to lightly rub at his hard member. " _Really, darling, you can be far too cruel, sometimes..._ "

Shuddering, Andrew wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, curling closer to him. " _And you call me cruel, sweetie._ " Because really. He was supposed to be sobbing his heart out, here. And Randy was making him feel so much better and it just wasn't fair.

" _Mm, birds of a feather flock together, and all that,_ " Randy mused, tail slipping free of the other's to rub at Danny's own member through his pants, Randy's hand gently tugging Andrew's pants and boxers out of the way before giving harder touches. " _All I want is for you to feel better, darling... Do you feel better?_ " Andrew gave a quiet moan, clinging tighter and giving a small nod. Next to them, Danny was trembling under Randy's touches, clinging just as tightly to him. Andrew's tail slipped under Randy's pants, rubbing at him and tracing patterns that Andrew was incredibly familiar with.

Randy gave a small shudder himself, slightly huffing. " _Stop that._ " He was a little busy _trying_ to please his two lovers, and Andrew was rather distracting him, as always. Sighing, he nuzzled against Andrew, pressing light kisses and nips to his neck, tail slipping down past Danny's waistbands to curl around the member, tip moving to where it could just barely rub against the entrance.

Andrew huffed, kissing Randy's cheek. " _You first._ " Meanwhile, Danny was in a rather flustered state, his face a bright red as his eyes began to shut. He absently pulled at Andrew's shirt as his thoughts started leaving him again. Andrew rose an eyebrow over at Danny, looking back at Randy. " _Don't you think you have your hands full, already?_ "

" _That's why I'm using my tail~_ " Randy purred, giving a sharp bite to his neck, the same time the touches on his member became just that touch more harder. " _Hardly my fault I like spoiling both of you._ " Andrew shivered, his tail tightening around Randy. Voice a near purr, Randy gave a light nip to the tip of the other's ear. " _Just relax, my dears, I'll take care of you..._ " As he spoke, his tail unwound from Danny's member, pushing inside of him, being slow and careful.

Danny gasped, unable to do much besides collapse against Randy's side. " _Randy._ "

Andrew shook his head, kissing at Randy's neck. " _You, my love, are being unnecessarily cruel._ " With that, he sharply bit at the juncture between Randy's shoulder and neck, grinning wickedly. Randy gave a sharp gasp that trailed into a moan, heavily leaning against Andrew as his tail gave a sharp twitch inside Danny and goddammit that was beyond cruel.

" _That...was just unfair._ " Danny flinched at the twitch, shooting Andrew a halfhearted glare.

" _You get to play with us. I should be allowed to do the same._ "

" _Mm, I suppose,_ " Randy mused, carefully pulling his tail out of Danny and nuzzling one of Andrew's ears, whispering to him softly. " _You know, Danny was very worried about you. Maybe you should...reassure him._ "

" _And do you have any suggestions to how I should do that, then?_ " Randy only gave a hum, tail snapping forward to wrap around Danny's waist and jerk him forward to land across Andrew's lap, Randy grinning.

" _Much better._ "

Danny blinked, looking up at the two. " _...How did I get here?_ "

" _Hm, don't put too much thought in it, love_ ," Randy cooed, tail brushing against Danny's cheek before wrapping around him again, tugging him a bit more closer. " _Come play with us, my dear little fallen~_ "

Swallowing, Danny's blush only brightened. " _I, ah...huh?_ "

Rolling his eyes, Andrew cupped Danny's cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead. " _Remember, darling, he doesn't have as much practice as us, yet. I guess we'll have to fix that._ "

" _Oh? Do you have an idea in mind, then?_ " Randy hummed, still giving Andrew sweet touches and kisses, tail trailing patterns down Danny's spine. Andrew made a dramatic show of whispering into Randy's ear. " _Mm, yes, but would that plan really be effective?_ " He let his tail brush against the scratches on Danny's back he had made earlier, causing the younger to give a small shiver.

" _Well,_ _ **I**_ _think it would be. We'd be able to show him all sorts of things. People learn best by example, yes?_ " Andrew smirked at the two of them, fangs gleaming in the light. Looks like Randy wasn't the only one feeling a little demonic.

" _Mm, I suppose,_ " Randy purred, reaching his arms out to tug Danny flush against Andrew's chest. " _What do you think, Danny, would you like to play with us for a while?_ "

Danny looked vaguely startled, giving a nervous smile. " _Uh...sure?_ "

" _Oh, don't worry, my dear,_ " Andrew purred, cupping Danny's cheek and drawing him into a featherlight kiss, hand moving to trail nails the barest amount across his member. " _By the time we finish, you'll be begging for more..._ "

Shivering, Danny bit the inside of his cheek. " _Oh dear..._ " And really, how could he deny them when they both looked so amazing and beautiful? He had been told his entire life that they were nothing but ugly, evil sinners. But...how could someone so beautiful be evil? He supposed that old saying he had heard when younger was true...

The devil would be so much easier to hate if not so beautiful and kind.

::

Danny absently picked at the plate of dinner Randy had fixed for him before he looked up in surprise, blinking. "I...didn't do anything productive, today. At all."

"...Well, I mean-" Cutting himself off at the elbow to his side, Randy winced before coughing. "I, ah, mean, like we said earlier. 'S just a day of sittin' and relaxin' and all that."

"Well, sure, I've had days where I sat around reading and stuff, but... I was always dragged off to go to church or to help some poor soul. Never have I had a _full_ day of...nothing." The fallen sounded honestly startled and confused by the realization, Randy looking amused. "It's wei- Maybe I should throw the sheets in the wash. Or maybe dust the books."

"No, no, this is good. This is good for you. You need a full day of relaxin' for once," Randy laughed, propping his legs up over Danny's lap to keep him seated, settling down against Andrew. "Yes. Good." Plus it technically counted as slothfulness, and since an angel needed to commit all seven sins... "Hey, Danny...do you... Do you even want ta fall?"

Danny looked startled at the question. "Wha- I- Why?" Because that seemed to come out of absolutely nowhere.

"...For an angel ta truly fall and become a demon...they need ta commit all seven sins," Randy sighed, letting his eyes close as he relaxed further against Andrew. "If ya don't commit all seven, and ya really want to return...ya don't have to fall..."

"...Oh." Danny settled back down on the couch underneath Randy's legs, his fingers drumming on the older's ankle. Andrew rolled his eyes at the two, running a hand through Randy's hair anyways, rubbing tiny circles behind his ears.

"Whatever you choice, mon cher, the choice is entirely yours. We love you very dearly, and would rather adore if you stayed with us...but no matter what, we won't do anything you don't want us to, or go against your will." A sad smile. "We won't assume what's best for you...instead we'll let you pick."

"Y- Yeah. Just, y'know. Used to doing stuff." He gave a shrug, slumping further on the couch. "It's nothing."

"Mm, if it makes you feel better, reading is rather productive in a way," Andrew pointed out, tugging lightly on a lock of the younger's hair. "You smiled while reading at least once, yes? Maybe laughed, felt something for the characters, had a moment of happiness?"

"Yeah, but that's not actually _doing_ anything. I barely even moved from bed, besides for breakfast and dinner." He gave a small shrug. "Reading isn't _that_ productive. Cleaning, cooking, helping people, that kind of thing is."

"You were doing something you enjoyed and making yourself happy. Isn't it productive enough to help yourself?" While he spoke, he went to scratching behind Randy's ears, amused at how easily he was to distract.

"I...dunno?" He picked at his food. "I guess. What do you guys typically do? Aren't your...kids gonna be worrying about you?"

"Nah, Beth sent them on a trip to her parents," Randy hummed, settling down against Andrew and quietly purring at the attention. "They won't be back until day after tomorrow, I think." A quiet pause, the purring getting a bit louder, and rumbling through his chest. "Sooo niiice."

Danny chuckled at his reactions. "I think I found one of his weak spots."

"Neck, behind the ears, shoulder blades. Top three weak spots," Andrew grinned evilly, easily pinning Randy down when the man tried to stop him from further speaking. "Neck is only really weak when you use the collar, though, or when he takes it off-"

"You little- Back of the neck, tip of the ears, some parts of the shoulder blades, wrist at the pulse point, and his tail."

"Well, duh. The tail one was kinda easy. Plus, I knew you guys for a while I think I know some of your weak spots, by now." Just like that Andrew and Randy were staring at Danny in slight shock, having stopped moving.

"Did...you just-"

"Uh huh...it hit..."

All those times their cute little angel had 'crashed' into them, their wings getting tangled together. Even when he was the best flier the angels had ever seen. Those times he had 'accidentally' tugged on Randy's collar, or brushed nails across the back of Andrew's neck. When he had leaned against Randy's back every time the older showed him something, or played with Andrew's wrist when he was bored.

"It...it definitely hit..."

"So it seems..."

Danny rose an eyebrow at them, looking mildly curious. "What hit?" Randy sighed, looking dramatically pained.

"How did we not- It was so obvious- Does this even- No. No. I need ta rethink life now. This has made me have cause ta rethink life." Gathering together his and Andrew's plates, he headed to the kitchen, starting to clean up and put the food up. "I shall rethink life from the kitchen."

"Danny...do you remember when you used to crash into us when we were all angels?" Andrew cautiously asked. "In the exact way needed to get our wings tangled together?"

Danny paused, thinking back on it and snickering. He gave a small shrug, looking innocent. "Yeah. I guess I was a bit of a clutz, huh?"

"...You were the best flier in heaven," Andrew pointed out, not fooled for a second. "The _only_ time you crashed was around us."

"No no no, that must be Danielle you're thinking of. I know our names are really similar. I crashed a lot." Another laugh. " _A lot._ "

"Because you were around us a lot." A sigh. "What about when you kept tugging and pulling at Randy's collar? Or brushing your hand against my neck? Constantly. Almost once every few _days_."

"Well, I was just trying to get Randy's attention. I had plenty of questions, after all. And you were always so stressed out. I thought I was helping you relax."

"Relax, yes, helping, not quite," Andrew snorted. "And when you leaned across Randy's back when he showed you something, or played with my wrist?"

"Well, he was tall! How else was I supposed to see? And I was bored, and I just like knowing you're there." Danny gave him a sweet grin. "Why? Did you not like it?"

"No, no, I definitely liked it- ..." Andrew narrowed his eyes, nudging Danny with his socked foot. "You know exactly what you're doing."

Danny tilted his head. "What am I doing, Andy?" Randy came back from the kitchen, sticking a bar of chocolate in Danny's mouth.

"You shall fit in well, with this family."

Pausing at the chocolate, Danny took it out of his mouth. "...This is amazing." Randy snorted, kissing the top of Danny's head.

"I'm glad you like it, then. By the way, can you show us your wings for a 'mo? I wanna check on how they're doin'." Because if they were wilting like they had been last night...then he _had_ to be in pain...right?

"...Do I get more of this if I do?" He held up the chocolate bar to Randy, who gave a nod. Randy had no problems in spoiling Danny rotten. Danny gave a nod, eating at the chocolate and letting his wings appear behind him.

"Damn...those are just dark as sin, aren't they-" Pausing, Randy scrunched up his nose as he thought over what he said. "I am just realizin' my poor choice of phrasin'."

Danny gave a laugh. "That was great." He nibbled at his chocolate, with a small smile.

Andrew frowned, standing and walking towards Danny. "Do they hurt at all?"

"No. Why?" The wings were as black as night, and rather withered, multiple feathers having fallen off. Randy was already fretting and combing through them with his hands, taking a mental count of how many had fallen off, and soothing down the ones he could, rubbing at dead shafts. A pause, Danny looking down at the ground in front of him. "Am I...supposed to be?"

"I...am not quite sure," Andrew admitted, sitting down next to Danny and running a hand through the other's hair. "It differs, from fallen to fallen, we've found. Randy didn't suffer too much, but with myself..." A pained smile. "Not every angel who falls survives, my dear."

Danny gave a small shrug, taking another bite of the chocolate. "Well, I'm obviously doing fine. So maybe we should just stop worrying about it." Andrew rolled his eyes, running a hand down Danny's spine.

"We're always going to worry about you, mon cher, just as we always have." A kiss to his temple. "We love you far too much to not." Danny rolled his own eyes, leaning into Andrew's side.

"No, no pain, or anything. Just...kinda numb, I guess." Randy hummed at the information. With them...it had felt like burning from the inside out. Sighing, he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of one of the wings, fingertips brushing along the edges and down to the spine to rub circles into the tip, right where the neck ended.

"Let's hope that's all ya have ta deal with, then..."

Humming, Danny laid his head on Andrew's shoulder, his eyes starting to close. "Yeah. It's not... It's not bad." And, this was...nice. He had his two demons beside him and lavishing attention on him, and this little apartment that he had so hated...didn't feel so bad with those two here.

"...Andy. I'm gonna spoil him rotten." Because in Randy's humble opinion, Danny was a precious tiny cinnamon roll that needed attention lavished upon him and should be doted upon endlessly.

Andrew rolled his eyes, giving a shake of his head. "You've already mentioned that, I believe."

A small smile played across Danny's face as he snuggled closer to Andrew. "You two are dorks."

"Yes, but now we're _you're_ dorks," Randy teased, poking the tip of Danny's nose. "And you're our cutie patootie."

Giggling, Danny wrinkled his nose. "Nerd."

"Yep!" Randy only kept scratching at his spine, waiting until there was little to no tension in the other before carefully scooping him up. "Sleep time." Tail forming, he continued scratching at the spine, trailing down to the base to keep him content and happy. Danny purred happily, and rather loudly, as he curled up closer to Randy.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at the sudden, and loud, purring before looking to Randy. "What did you just _do_?"

"Nothin' to cause that," Randy hummed, curious himself. "Just used my tail instead of my hand, and all. Don't know why that would make a difference, though." As he spoke, he used the tip of his tail to dig into the skin a little, pressing hard against the base before rubbing small circles into it. Danny shuddered against him, hand clutching at Randy's shirt as he nuzzled his cheek to the man's chest. "Any theories as ta why _that's_ causing a reaction?" Removing his tail, he instead wrapped it around Andrew's wrist, heading to the bedroom and tugging the demon along.

"One or two, but... None that are likely." Andrew gave a shake of his head and a sigh. "Always so unexpected, wasn't he?"

"Nothin' changed much there," Randy snickered, nudging the bedroom door open and setting Danny down on the bed, curling around him after following. "Do ya think the kids are gonna like him?" Annie, he had a feeling, would _adore_ Danny.

Andrew smiled, settling down on Danny's other side. "I think they're going to love him. He acts like he's their age, after all." He ran a hand through Danny's hair with a chuckle.

"Eh, most of the time, at least," Randy grinned, nuzzling closer to the fallen, absently noticing his wings had faded out of sight. Probably instinctual, since falling would cost him quite a bit of energy over the next few days.

"Indeed." Andrew started snickering as he pulled the blankets up. "Do you think he'd ever had pure chocolate, before?"

"Pft, probably not," Randy snorted. "Hot chocolate is one thing, but completely different with your average- ...I'm givin' him nutella when he wakes up."

"Randall, no."

"No, no, he'll love it. This'll be good."

"No, I was already planning on feeding him cookies."

"...Cookies are better."

"You can't beat the cookies." Randy rolled his eyes, kissing the tip of Andrew's nose before pulling a pillow over his head and grinning.

"Sweet dreams, darling."

"And to you too, my love."

"Night night."

"...We shoulda known..."

"Love you."


End file.
